The Slayer and the Saiyan
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: X-over with DBZ. During a patrol Buffy meets a mysterious teen, who seems to have as much power as she has. But what is he and what connection if any does he have with the new kid at school, Son Gohan. R&R Abandoned
1. The New Kid

The Slayer and the Saiyan

Chapter 1: The New Kid

**I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dragon Ball Z. Wish I did, but don't. (Sigh)**

* * *

Buffy gripped the stake more tightly as she moved though the graveyard. It was one of those night when she was sure something was going to happen, but so far nothing had. It was really grating on her nerves. She got to the other side of that graveyard and pushed open the gate, with a sigh, yet another dead end. Not a single vamp tonight, but there was still that feeling. She leant to trust those feeling. She frowned as she left the graveyard. She glanced at her watch, it was well passed midnight, and it was a school night, she really should head home. She put her stake away and turned in the direction of home. She didn't get far before she heard a scream.

"Sounds like my night not over yet." She muttered as she ran towards the sound. As she got close to the ally where the scream had originated, there was a bright flash of light. When she rounded the corner, she stopped and gasped at the sight. There was as she expected vampires, five of them and they were surrounding a teenage boy about her age. But what she hadn't expected was that this boy seemed to be glowing. His hair was standing straight up into the air, against the law of gravity and was glowing a bright gold. He was calm and just stood there surrounded by the vamps, but didn't seem that bothered by them. He either didn't know what there were or didn't consider them a threat, he even had his eyes closed! This guy was either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid. At the moment Buffy was betting on the latter.

"Hey." She said, hoping to gain the vampires attention so he could get away. It worked all the vampires looked at her. The boy's eyes snapped open and he looked at her as well. They were bright teal colour without any pupils, very weird. They wasn't any fear or panic in them either. Instead there was annoyance, directed at her, like she'd interrupted something she shouldn't have. But it disappeared quickly to be replaced by concern.

"You shouldn't be here." He said, his voice held strength well beyond his years. "It's dangerous!" Hey, Buffy thought, isn't that my line! One of the vampires behind the boy, took advantage of the distraction to attack him. But without seeming to move he had the vampire by the throat, he almost lazily turned his head to look at the struggling male vampire.

"That wasn't very nice." He said and with barely a flick of his wrist he sent the vampire flying across the ally. It landed on a pile of broken pallets and one piece pierced him through the chest. It barely had time to look at that, then back at him, before it burst into dust.

"Huh? That's new." The boy said. So he didn't know what he's dealing with then. That could prove dangerous for both of them. But she didn't have time to think much else as two of the vampires advanced on her. One was male and the other was female. They were both looked in there teens, why are vampires always so young looking? The female one went to hit her, she dodged and went to grab her stake, but had to stop to block a kick from the male. They were clearly not going to let her reach it. So she jumped to the side onto a rubbish bin and lept over them, twisted in the air and delivered two kicks in their backs sending them stumbling forward.

She landed and heard a small explosion behind her along with some heat. But she didn't have time to think about that. She grabbed her stake and rushed forward. She dusted the female before it had a chance to turn. She turned to face the other vampire, it was ready for her, grinning like a maniac.

"Slayer." It hissed, as it sent a fist in her direction, she dodged it. The vampire went to hit her again, it hit home on her jaw, sending her head to the side. She looked back at it and smiled. The vampire looked confused, she looked down, it looked as well to see the stake embedded in it's chest. It looked back at her just in time to explode into dust.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to hit girls?" Buffy asked to dust on the ground. She straightened and flicked some hair out of her face, as she put her stake away. She turned to see what happened to the glowing boy. She didn't know what she expected, but it certainly wasn't what she saw.

He was watching her with an amused smirk on his face. He had his right elbow on his knee and his hand was on his chin. That wasn't the surprising thing though, it was what he was sitting on or rather what he wasn't sitting on, he was floating in the air about four foot off the ground. He chuckled alittle at her shock and uncrossed his legs, seeming to stand on the air before floating down, till he was standing normally. He was almost six foot tall, excluding the hair, well built and quite handsome. He was also looking her up and down in a most uncomfortable manner. Buffy crossed her arms.

"What is it?" She demanded. Suddenly his demeanour changed completely, as he seemed to go quite childlike. He grinned and rub the back of his neck.

"Well, I was thinking that you could be a decent fighter, with a bit of training." He said nervously. Buffy was dumbstruck, she couldn't seem to find any words after that sudden change in character. There was a whimper from down the ally, the boy was instantly further down, where the sound came from. How did he do that? She wondered. Buffy cautiously move forward. He was helping a young women up.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked. The woman just nodded. "It's okay they're gone now, you should get home."

"Than...thank you." She said. The boy smiled.

"No problem, just be more careful in the future, okay." The woman nodded again and hurried away. Buffy collected herself, she was the Slayer, she shouldn't be this intimidated, especially by a boy, even if he is glowing.

"Where are the other vampires?" She asked him. He looked at her, seemingly surprised that she was still there.

"Vampires? Is that what they were?" He asked, looking alittle innocent now. Who is this guy? Buffy thought. But before could come up with a suitable response, the boy smirked again. "They couldn't take the heat." Gesturing at the ground under Buffy's feet. She looked down to see that she was standing on very fresh looking scorch marks and there was dust in the shape of two bodies nearby. She remembered feeling heat earlier, did this guy really do that? She looked up again to see him turning as if to leave.

"Wait!" She said, he looked back over his shoulder. "Who are you?" He smiled.

"A friend." He said and vanished. Leaving Buffy completely confused.

* * *

"He vanished?" Giles asked. It was the next day, they were in the library. Giles was standing, biting on the end of his glasses, as he always did when think about something. Buffy and Willow were sitting at the table in the centre of the library and Xander was sitting on the edge of the table.

"Yeah." Buffy said. "One second he was there the next he wasn't."

"Seems like a pretty cool thing to be able to do." Xander said. "Think of all the things you could do with that." Buffy gave him a look. "What? I'm just saying." Buffy turned back to Giles.

"What do you think?" She asked. "Some kind of Flash deal?" Giles looked at her.

"Huh?"

"The Flash." She said. "As in moving fast than can be seen."

"Er, that's certainly a possibility." He said. "But unlikely. What else did you say he could do?"

"He was floating on air." Buffy said. "And I think he used some kind of fireball or something to destroy those vamps."

"Oh oh." Xander said. "Could he be a Witch?"

"Warlock." Willow corrected. "A male witch is called a Warlock."

"Possible, but again unlikely." Giles said.

"Why's that?" Buffy said. Giles pinched the bridge of his nose as he said.

"Because, it takes years of practice in the arts to do the things your describing with such ease and if he's a teenager, he couldn't have the experience to do it."

"Well that doesn't leave many options." Willow said.

"Was there anything else odd about him?" Giles asked.

"Apart from him glowing with some sort gold light, his hair glowing gold and not having any pupils, no nothing at all." Buffy said.

"Hmm." Giles said, put his glasses back on and started to looking though the book he was holding.

"Not having any pupils, that a bit strange." Willow said.

"The whole thing was a bit strange." Buffy said. Giles suddenly snapped the book closed.

"Well that's it." He said, taking off his glasses. "Unless he's some kind of demon we've never encountered before, I have no idea what he is."

"He didn't look very demonic to me." Buffy said. "Just odd."

"Does it matter?" Xander asked, they all looked at him. "I mean, he killed those vamps and help Buffy out. Maybe he's on our side."

"I'd like to think so, but I'm still contacting the Council about this." Giles said.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, they all turned to see a teenage boy standing near the counter, looking a bit nervous. He had black untamed hair that seemed to defy gravity and black eyes. He also looked quite Japanese in appearance.

"Yes?" Giles asked.

"Er, this is the library right?" He asked. "I'm new here and I need some text books." Giles quickly moved behind the counter.

"Yes of course." He said. "What is your name?" The boy smiled and relaxed a bit.

"Gohan, Son Gohan." He said.

* * *

**Well there you have it. To be honest I haven't seen any other x-overs like this. **

**If anyone knows of any please tell me as I'd love to read them! :)**

**Please review!**


	2. New Friends

The Slayer and the Saiyan

**Just to clarify something. This is set sometime between episodes The Harvest and Angel. **

**Details to do with Gohan has yet to be set. Hell, I'm still not sure why he's in Sunnydale yet! Never mind I'll sort that out soon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friends

"Well, Mr Gohan..."

"Son." Gohan corrected. Giles looked at him. "My family name is Son."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Giles said. Gohan smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry." He said. "My family's quite traditional, it's going to take me awhile to get use to the western naming." He frowned alittle. "So..Gohan Son." He said carefully obviously finding it hard to say it that way round, then he smiled again at his success.

"Yes, I see." Giles said. "You're Japanese?"

"Yes sir." Gohan said.

"I must say you speak very good English." Giles said.

"Thank you." Gohan said with a grin. He held out a piece of paper to Giles. "Here is the list of books I need." Giles took the list and looked at it, then at Gohan and raised an eye brow.

"That's a lot of books." Giles said. "Are you sure you want them all now?" Gohan smiled.

"Yes, I'll be fine." He said.

"Alright." Giles said and went to find them all. Gohan was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that someone was approaching him.

"Hi!" Someone said and he jumped slightly. He looked and almost choked as he saw the girl that he'd met last night. She looked amused by his reaction. "You're Gohan right?" She said. Gohan relaxed alittle as he realised she didn't recognise him. He nodded. "I'm Buffy."

"H..Hi." He managed.

"Someone's got the jitters." Buffy said. "Don't worry, I wont bite." Very funny, Gohan thought, considering last night. But he smiled anyway. She smiled back and pointed to a redheaded girl sitting at the table.

"That's Willow, my friend." Buffy said, Willow waved and opened her mouth, Gohan's enhanced hearing only just caught a faint, hi. "And that's Xander." The brown haired boy, jumped off the edge of the table and gave him a bow.

"Konban-wa." He said. Gohan's lips twitched into something somewhere between a smile and a smirk.

"Ohayo." He responded, trying to keep a straight face at Xander's mistake and not doing a good job.

"What's so funny?" Xander asked, as Willow was also trying not to laugh. She shook her head.

"It's just that you said 'good night'." She said. Xander's face fell.

"Oh, man. Talk about first impressions." He said.

"At least it broke the ice." Buffy said smiling. "What does Ohayo mean anyway?" Buffy asked Gohan.

"Good morning." He said. Xander groaned.

"Great, I just met the guy and he's already making jokes at my expense."

"I thought you all people would be used to that by now." Gohan turned to see a brunette at the door.

"Oh no, Cordelia has come to the library. It must be the apocalypse, run for your lives." Cordelia gave him a cool look, then turned her full attention onto Gohan. She gave him a smile, which made him start to plan the fastest escape route, that didn't give away his power.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase." She said in a way that made Gohan instantly think of Bulma when she was taking to the general public. A second later the word fake popped into his mind. "And you are?"

"Gohan." He said.

"Is that Gohan, like Madonna, or do you have a last name?" She asked. Gohan frowned, Madonna? Last name? Then he thought of something.

"You mean family name, right?" He asked. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh!" She said. Causing Gohan to frown again. Seeing his confusion, Buffy came to his rescue.

"Yes, she means you're family name." She said. Gohan instantly brightened.

"Oh yeah! Son. Gohan...Son." He said. Cordelia looked him up and down.

"Mmm." Then her eyes rested on his waist. "Is that a furry belt?" She asked.

"Huh?" Gohan looked down and realised she was referring to his tail, which was safely wrapped around his waist. "Er, yeah." He said nervously.

"Where did you get it?" She asked.

"Er, my dad gave it to me." Gohan said. Well that's sort of true, I guess, he thought to himself.

"Oh, well, whatever." She said and looked at him again."You're way too cute to be hanging around with these low lives." She said, this made him blush for a second, he'd never been called cute by someone his own age before.

"Hey!" Xander said. Gohan then frowned. Low lives? He could felt their ki's and they weren't that low, in fact Buffy's was quite high for a untrained human. Cordelia turned to leave, then looked back at him.

"Oh yeah." She said. "When you're ready for the bid leagues, come find me."

"Er, okay." Gohan said, getting more confused by the minute. Cordelia then left and Gohan sighed, she was really making him nervous.

"The nerve, calling us low lives." Xander said, "That was low even for her."

"Earth, to Gohan." Buffy said, Gohan turned to her.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay, you looked kinda out of it there." She said. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine." He said, not noticing that Buffy's eyes narrowed alittle at the gesture. "Just a bit confused." He confessed.

"Don't worry." Willow said. "She's like that with all the new people."

"Yeah." Buffy said. "Even tried it when I started."

"Er, for what it's worth I don't think you're low lives." He said.

"Gee thanks." Buffy said. Gohan blushed again. At that moment Giles returned with all his books, and put them all down on the counter.

"Wow, that is a lot of books." Willow said, as Gohan started to put them all in his satchel, he glanced at her.

"Yeah, my mum's a bit obsessed with my studying." He said.

"Well, I think that's all of them." Giles said.

"Arigatou." Gohan said absentmindedly.

"You're welcome." Giles said. Gohan finished putting all the books away and turned to leave.

"It was nice meeting you all." He said and left the library. He smiled to himself. That wasn't too bad really. Apart from the fact that he didn't understand half of what they were saying.

* * *

**I was going to ask for options on the pairing in the story, but it seems that people have jumped the gun on that already. :)**

**Buffy/Gohan: 2**

**Willow/Gohan: 0**

**Cordelia/Gohan: 0**

**Four reviews for the first chapter of a story is the best response I've had so far! :) Thank you!  
**

**Please review!**

**(Arigatou means Thank you. Just case you don't know.)**


	3. Not Quite Human

The Slayer and the Saiyan

**Xxascendedsaiyanxx: Thanks, and it only seemed right to use Gohan. Goten would just be odd and Trunks would probably just scare everyone!**

**FoxySprirt: I was thinking uncomfortable, but cute works too :) No Buffy never saw Gohan normal, that's why she didn't reconise him.**

**bob-the-bob: Jenny? She way too old for him, plus she's a teacher could've been odd that one.**

**Cylon One: Thanks**

**Heathermh: Gee thanks for the pressure, I'll try to finish this one.**

**Dreameralways: Yeah could've been good, they'd have been the glow couple. lol**

**Striker1346: Could agree more.**

**Ok, Buffy/Gohan it is. Oh love triangle comes to mind. (Smirk)**

**Slight Goku bashing at the start of this. (See my Bio for reason)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Not Quite Human

Gohan walked down the street deep in thought. It was night again, he was half looking for the girl, Buffy and half thinking about the odd set of events that lead him to be here. Life had been tough for the last few years, ever since he'd made the mistake of sadistic revenge over delivering justice that had lead to the death of his father. But it had been fathers selfish fear of responsibly, veiled by 'noble' self sacrifice than had lead to him not letting them wish him back. The only thing that stopped Gohans depression and hatred had been Goten's birth. But lately Gohan had felt those feelings rear there heads again, mostly when he was near anything that reminded him too much of his father, namely everything.

That must have been why Piccolo suggested what he did. Apparently there was some sort of prophecy, about a girl that was a Slayer, being killed and bringing Hell, or rather the Demon Realm, to earth. It was knowledge Piccolo gained from Kami. Apparently the prophecy was close to being fulfilled and Piccolo thought it was wise for someone to be there to prevent it. So he suggested Gohan go, much to his mothers and oddly enough Vegetas disapproval. But in Vegetas case it was mostly that he didn't want to lose his sparring partner. So now Gohan was here, in a strange country, far way from anything he knew and he loved it. Of cause Bulma was paying for everything, so he didn't have to worry about anything other then his goal. The only thing he was having difficultly with was High School, it was boring him. Most of the stuff he was 'learning', he'd been doing when he was seven. But that was a minor irritation. Even though she was still in Japan, his mother had made him promise to keep up with his studies and Gohan always kept his promises. Besides it was necessary in order to get closer to the Slayer. Gohan sighed as he passed a graveyard. That was one of the strange things about this town, there were too many graveyards for its size.

Suddenly his saiyan hearing picked up on the sounds of a fight, from the graveyard. His interest peaked, he jumped up and landed on the wall. He crouched there and watched the fight. There, fighting a couple of vampires, was the girl he met the night before and today. He now knew her to be Buffy. Her fighting style was sloppy and wasteful. She let the vampires get way to close to her and only just recovered in time from her mistakes. She had promise, but needed serious training. Her ki was quite impressive as well. That led Gohan to frown, there was something very odd about the vampires ki's, he'd noticed it last night, but didn't really think about it. But now, as they were fighting, he noticed it more. One of them had two ki's swirling with it and the other, Gohan's eyes widened at what he was feeling, it had four distinct ki's with in it. How in the name of Dende was that possible?

Gohan jumped down from the wall and used his saiyan speed to reach a tree near to where Buffy was, just as she staked her last opponent. Gohan watched in fascination at the vampire turned to dust. It was easily the strangest thing he'd ever seen and considering his life that was saying something. Buffy turned and headed in his direction, Gohan quickly hid behind the tree. He didn't want to reveal himself to her quite yet. After what he'd heard in the library, he was certain she was the Slayer and it had been made clear to him that he needed to learn more before he could trust her with the truth, if ever. She passed him, and Gohan shifted so he could watch her better. He then noticed another figure and mentally cursed. He'd been so focused on her that he hadn't felt for anyone else, but luckily it seemed he hadn't been seen. He studied the new person and realised that it was the librarian from school. What was he doing here?

"You could have done that much better, Buffy." Giles said.

"Yeah," Buffy said. "But I think they got the point." She held up the stake as she said that. Gile cleared his throat.

"Yes, I see." He said. Gohan watched them as they left, he waited for a moment to make sure they'd really gone then stepped out from behind to tree. He walked over to the nearest pile of dust, and crouched next to it. He reached out and touched the dust. He wasn't sure why he did that, it was just weird to think that, this dust had been a person moments before.

"Too strange." He muttered to himself. Then realised he wasn't alone. There was a ki, not too far away, it was so low that it could be an animal, but it was muddled alittle like the vampires, but not quite, he couldn't feel any hostility from it. He stood, and without looking in its direction said.

"You know it's not nice to spy on people." Their was a small flare in the ki. Gohan smirked and turned face the new person. But couldn't see anyone. Then someone stepped out from behind a tree. Gohan raised an eyebrow, had this guy been doing the same thing as he had. The man, had dark hair and eyes and was wearing a dark trench-coat.

"The same could be said to you as well." He said. Gohan shrugged.

"I had my reasons."

"So do I."

"You're a vampire." Gohan said matter-a-factly. The man took a small step back in surprise, then looked suspicious.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Your ki and your scent." Gohan said, watching his reaction, which was more worried now. "Why aren't you attacking me?"

"I have a soul." The vampire said. So that's why his ki is alittle more stable than the other vampires. Gohan smiled.

"I'm Gohan." He said, then mentally slapped himself, why did he just do that! The vampire seemed to relax a bit.

"Angel." He said simply, he seemed alittle more curious then suspicious now. "And your not human." He stated. Oh crap! Gohan thought how could he possible know that! His panic must have shown as Angel smirked. "Thought so, it's as you said your scent. What are you?" Gohan pulled himself together.

"My mother's human." He said to his defence. Angel didn't seem impressed.

"What about your father?" Gohan felt a flash of anger at the mention of his father and almost spat out his words.

"What my father was is not important." Oh crap! This is really not my night for keeping secrets! Gohan thought, then did the only sensible thing he could in that situation. He left, so fast that to Angel he must have simply disappeared.

* * *

**There you have it. All the characters have met, time for the fun to start.**

**Please keep the reviews coming!**


	4. High School Conversations

The Slayer and the Saiyan

* * *

**Whoa, has it really been a month since I updated this? It didn't seem that long. I've been reading a lot of HP Fics, and well time flys...**

**Anyway onwards!**

_"Telepathy and thoughts."_

"Normal"

* * *

Chapter 4: High School Conversation

It was his second day at Sunnydale High School and Gohan was seriously starting to regret his decision to use high school as a way to get closer to the Slayer. Even if he ignored the fact that he knew everything that he was being taught. There was that while the students were his age he had nothing in common with them, in fact he got on better with the teachers, which led someone to call him a teachers pet, whatever that meant. Knowing more than the other students didn't seem to go down too well with them either, they called him a nerd, again something he didn't understand, but he got the feeling it wasn't anything nice. On top of all that no one was really talking to him. Except for Buffy and her friends yesterday, which was alright as they were the ones he needed to get close to anyway.

That was all pretty easy to deal with, as he didn't really mind it at all. The biggest reason that he regretted his choice to enrol had nothing to do with the school its self, which he was finding to be a fascinating experience over all, but him self. His entire life everyone that he knew, knew of or possessed themselves the abilities that he had. Therefore he'd never had to hide them, other than to prevent breaking anything. There had been a few times when he'd had to stop himself from using his aura to get though the crowds in the corridor between classes, he'd never been claustrophobic before, but that had been getting very close it. At least it was the end of the day, and he could relax for the evening. Maybe he should find that Angel guy, he'd panicked last night, it had been rude to run away like that, and a bit embarrassing, if Vegeta found out about that he'd never hear the end of it. It was probably a good idea to explain somethings to him, as he already knew Gohan wasn't fully human. If the vampire wasn't sure before, he sure was after that reaction. It was a bad idea to let him have any false impressions of him. Oh and while he was thinking about that.

"_Piccolo?"_ He sent out the telepathic message, as he was making his way to his locker. The response came almost instantly.

"_Yeah, kid."_ Piccolo said. _"How's it going?" _ Gohan frowned.

"_Oddly."_ He said, he could almost see Piccolo raise an non-existent eyebrow.

"_How so?"_ Gohan sighed.

"_I enrolled in high school."_ He said and paused.

"_Your mother will be pleased."_ Piccolo said, Gohan could almost hear the smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"_I'm sure she will be."_ He said. "_I did it to get close to this slayer girl, Buffy. But it's just that... That the people here are so weird."_ He said, just as he reached his locker. He could have swore he heard Piccolo snort at that.

"_They are teenagers, and American. That's the worst you can get."_ He said, then almost as an afterthought. _"Or so I've heard."_ Gohan smirked, as he arranged the objects in his locker. "_But you didn't contact me to talk about that, did you?"_ Gohan sighed again.

"_No I didn't."_ He said, and paused. _"Do you or did Kami, know anything about vampires?"_ He asked. There was a short pause.

"_Kami knew about them."_ Piccolo said. _"Is that what your up against? You shouldn't have any trouble against them, they're only just stronger then an avenge human." _

"_No, I had no problems."_ Gohan smirked at the memory of how easy they had been to defeat. _"It's just, well, what can you tell me about them?" _There was another sleight pause.

"_Vampires are demons that have taken over the body of a dead person." _Piccolo said.

"_So they're dead?" _

"_Yes."_

"_And they haven't got souls?" _Gohan asked.

"_Yes." _Well ,that would explain the weird ki signal he got from them, Gohan thought.

"_Last night, I met a vampire who said he had a soul."_ Gohan said.

"_What was his name?" _

"_Er. Angel." _

"_Kami knew about him. He does have a soul. He was cursed by gypsies."_ Cursed? That must have been some very strong magic, Gohan thought. He'd only ever heard of the Enernal Dragon, bringing a soul back from the Other World. And it seemed a very unfair thing for the gypsies to do, in Gohan's opinion. To rip this Angel guy's soul from whatever he was doing in Other World and forcing him to live in a monsters body, it wasn't even him that had been killing people!

"_Do you think I can trust him?" _

"_Probably, why?" _

"_Well, he sorta said that he knew I wasn't completely human." _He said.

"_What did you say?" _

"_I...I ran away." _Gohan said ashamed.He wasn't sure what he expected, if it were Vegeta, he'd get a long rant on pride and not running away. Piccolo wasn't that bad, but he wouldn't approve either.

"_You should talk to him."_ After a pause.

"_Huh?"_ Gohan said in surprise.

"_If you leave it like that, he's going to think you're half demon." _

"_What! Why would he think that!?" _

"_Because, to him if your not human than your a vampire or a demon, he won't even think about alien, good or otherwise. If you want his help, which I would advise it would be easier that way, you will have to explain."_

"_I guess." _Gohan said alittle defeated, but he was worried about being seen as a freak._ "But what if he thinks I'm a freak?" _Somewhere thousands of miles away and miles above the ground a sweat drop appeared on a certain green skinned alien.

"_Look kid, he's a vampire, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." _

"_Oh yeah." _Gohan said sheepishly.

It had been taking so much concentration to appear normal and talking to Piccolo, that Gohan hadn't been paying attention to the ki's nearby.

"Hi!" Buffy said cheerfully behind him, just as he was closing his locker. He jumped a bit in surprise and bent the handle of the locker in his hand.

"_Kuso!"_ Gohan cursed and spun, making sure that he was in front of locker, so she couldn't see the bent metal.

"Er, hi." He said weakly, quickly bending the metal back to normal behind his back.

"Your very jumpy aren't you." Buffy said. Gohan grinned.

"Well, you surprised me, that's all." He said.

"_Gohan?"_ Piccolo asked.

"_I have to go now Piccolo, Buffy's here." _Gohan said to him. _"I'll talk to you later."_

"_Sure thing kid."_ Then the connection was cut. Buffy seemed not to notice his far away look when he talked to Piccolo.

"Well anyway. My friends and I are going to the Bronze tonight, you wanna come?" She asked. Gohan blinked and tried to understand what she'd said and failed.

"Er, what's the Bronze?" He asked.

"Oh, it's the place to be in this town." She said, and when Gohan continued to look lost she added. "It's a club."

"Oh, okay." Gohan said. Then a moment later. "Erm, Buffy, what's a club?" Buffy looked at him surprised then chucked. She stopped moments later when she realised he was serious.

"A club, you know, somewhere to met people. Drinking, dancing and general fun things." She said slowly as if talking to a child. _Oh_ Gohan thought, _sounds a bit like one of Bulma's reunions._

"Erm, okay, I can come I guess." He said. Buffy gave him a funny looked then smiled.

"Great!" She said loudly, making Gohan suppress a wince. "I'll see ya there!" She virtually bounce off down the now near empty hallway.

Gohan watched her leave. She was a strange girl, he'd never met anyone like her before. Then again his only experience of girls his age was Lime, and she was more like a sister. Buffy was well, different she was strong, and that skirt shows a lot of leg flesh, she was very excitable, and she had a very firm behind... Whoa where the hell did that come from!? He felt his face turn red as he realised what he'd just thought. But his mind provided a picture of something he'd never even considered before. He felt heat rise again in his face and somewhere else... _Oh crap, I seriously need to go train!_ He turned a fled from the school.

* * *

**Okay I just had to put that last part in. It's so fun to make fun of Gohan's naivety about that subject! :)**

**I'm not sure about how I wrote Piccolo in this as not very good at writing him.**

**Please review! :**


	5. Abandonment Notice

**Abandonment and adoption notice**

**Sorry to say that this story has now been abandoned. **

**I have lost all interest in DBZ therefore will not be returning to it.**

**This goes for all of my DBZ and DBZ crossovers stories. **

**However they are all up for adoption. Just let me know that your's going to take them over, you can take them wherever you like afterwards. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**SSG**


End file.
